edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
"The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 22nd episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed wants to become a monster, so Edd and Eddy try to grant this wish by putting him in a monster costume as they believe it will attract costumers. After getting the costume on him, Ed believes that he really is a monster and inevitably creates utter mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Edd and Eddy must now stop him before it is too late. Plot Eddy's newest scam is a carnival, and to attract customers, he and Edd are playing some of the games. Eddy gets angry when he plays the "Whak-an-Ed" game, however, because Ed keeps moving around and making it impossible to hit him. Eddy yells at him, but Ed soon looks elsewhere. His short attention span is naturally drawn to a backdrop involving a monster, and ignoring Eddy he bursts out of the game and runs up to the backdrop. Thrusting his head through the monster part of it, he makes loud noises and claims to be a monster. Eddy is initially angry about Ed wrecking the backdrop, but Edd suggests that a "monster" would lure customers to the scam. Eddy, lured by the prospect of cash, readily agrees, and they set off to make a monster. The Eds then move to Edd's garage, where the inventor creates a monster suit for Ed. The final touch is the head; as soon as this is on, Edd goes inside to get a mirror so that Ed can look at himself, leaving Eddy alone with the "monster". As they wait for Edd to return, Ed's vision slowly turns red and his breathing becomes heavier as he imagines life as a monster. Soon enough, he screams that he is a monster and attacks Eddy before bursting out of the garage. When Edd returns to the garage, he sees that Ed has completely wrecked it. He tries to reprimand Eddy for not keeping better control of Ed, but Eddy complains about Ed's unstoppability. Edd is in the middle of worrying about Ed's overactive imagination when screams split the air. The screams are Jimmy's, and they're coming from the direction of the playground. Edd and Eddy quickly dart down to the playground only to find that Ed has totally destroyed it. Even worse, Jimmy is nowhere to be found. Soon enough, they hear the other kids calling out to Jimmy, having heard the screams. Edd wants to warn them about the monster, but Eddy stops him, as he's having too much fun. Edd and Eddy then exit the playground just in time to see Ed's tail slithering into the construction site. Inside the site, the kids are searching for Jimmy. They split up to search better, and Jonny and Plank find a box of Chunky Puffs. They sit down to eat, not noticing an odd, tentacle-like thing lying on the ground near them. While Jonny is happily absorbed in the cereal, the tentacle starts to wind it's way around him. After a couple of twists, Ed's tail tightens, snatching Jonny away. Jonny drops Plank involuntarily, and the monster leaves the scene. A short time later, a roar splits the air, scaring Rolf. Seconds after this, Nazz worriedly calls to Kevin and Rolf, fearful because she's just found Plank–without a Jonny. At that moment, a rain of drool falls down onto them. The trio look up and scream at what they see. They then proceed to take off running. Eddy watches the whole thing with Edd from inside a cement mixer and laughs maniacally. They then run up to Kevin's house, where he pounds on the door and screams about how the monster is after him. Inside the house, Kevin has barricaded the front door, and is unsympathetic, saying that it's every man for himself now. Eddy, still needing to satiate his greed for thrills, says that he has to see the looks on their faces and heads around back. It's lucky for him that he does, as within a minute, Ed shoves a tentacle through Kevin's front door and grabs the unlucky sucker. In the backyard, Eddy is furiously trying to open windows, all of which are locked, when Edd calmly walks over to the door and opens it. Rolf and Nazz run out screaming and slam into Edd and Eddy. The four lie in a pile on the ground just as the monster arrives. Ed stares down at his victims. Rolf and Nazz scream loudly, sure that they're done for, but Edd gets an idea. He reaches into Rolf's pocket and pulls out Gertrude. Ed stops and looks at the chicken, distracted. Edd proceeds to heave the barnyard fowl, and the monster takes the bait and goes after it. At Edd's beheest, the remaining four quickly flee into the treehouse. Below them, Ed runs around the tree. While Edd wants them to just ignore the monster, Rolf is still in the throes of panic, and he tries to throw Nazz down as a sacrifice. Edd quickly yells for them to stop, and says that the only thing to do is for one of them to give him a good talking-to. He volunteers to go, and for this receives a kiss from Nazz. Before Edd can descend the ladder, however, Ed begins slamming his head against the tree. The poorly-built Club Ed crumbles and falls to the ground. Slowly, the four poke up out of the wreckage. Suddenly, the jaws of Edzilla close around Rolf from underneath. Edzilla then proceeds to rumble out of the wreckage, dragging behind him the screaming body of Nazz. Edzilla then proceeds to take Nazz back to his lair, cover her in chewed-up Chunky Puffs, and stick her to the wall alongside the other kids. Edd and Eddy watch from outside, Eddy laughing and Edd upset about Ed's actions. Suddenly, Edzilla exits the house. Luckily, Edd has pulled a bush over to cover him and Eddy, and Edzilla is unable to see them. The monster then heads off to continue his rampage while Edd and Eddy sneak into the lair. Once the kids see them, they beg to be let down. Edd is perfectly willing to do this, but Eddy finally hits upon a way to score some money off of this venture: the kids come down at the price of fifty cents a pop. Edd is offended by Eddy's avarice, but Eddy sees it as nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Edd blanches. Edzilla is right behind Eddy. Once Eddy notices the monster, he screams and hides behind Edd. Edzilla advances, but suddenly Edd steps forward and, much to Kevin's amazement, proceeds to give Edzilla a verbal thrashing. Being a monster, Edzilla isn't moved by pretty human speeches, however, and he roars, up until Sarah suddenly tears his mask off. At this, Ed instantly reverts to his normal goofy self. Soon, though, Sarah notices Jimmy stuck to the wall, and works hard at getting her friend off. She becomes stuck as well, and she calls to Ed. The kids all look around the room, just in time to see the door silently shut. Edzilla has left the building. When we next see them, Edd and Eddy are hiding under Eddy's bed. Edd is uneasy, but Eddy assures his friend that all will be well, as he always keeps a couple months of supplies under his bed. He then asks for a can opener, only to be greeted by "Can Opener Man". Ed then continues to pretend to be other fictitious creatures, such as "Tissue Head" and "Bed Buddy", along the way causing destruction and annoying his friends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Edd while sticking his head through the bikini beach girl painting face hold attraction "Hey useless, put those rings down and get a load off your eyes." Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, very funny, Eddy. But in order to attract a crowd, one must demonstrate the use of these archaic arcade games." Eddy: "Is that what you're trying to do? Step aside! Let the pro demonstrate! "Whak-An-Ed" and Ed is launched via an operated boot Ed: from Eddy's mallet every time "Whack me! Whack me! Whack me! Whack me!" Eddy: to whack Ed "Hold still, Lumpy, so I can hit ya!" Edd: after witnessing Eddy fail at the "Whak-An-Ed" game "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "...You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" Ed: over the photo pose wall of an alien holding a maiden "MONSTER! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" through monster drawing "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAAGHH! GRRRRR! BUUUAAAAH! I am just a monster in a boy's body." Edd: on Ed's behavior "If only for a day, I wish I could enjoy the serenity of Ed's world." ---- *'Eddy': Ed Why do you always have to WRECK EVERYTHING?!" ---- *'Edd': the room and holding a hand mirror, then seeing the mess of his garage "I'm back! FATHER'S GARAGE! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Curse the consequences of an only child..." Eddy: and on the ground after being attacked by Ed "Ed's an animal." Edd: Eddy "Ed?" Eddy: "Who else?! That idiot attacked me and busted through the garage growling like a monster!" Edd: "I told you about Ed's overactive imagination." Eddy: "Hey don't look at me, I'm the one that got overimaginated all over!" Edd: "Ed's prone to overstimulation, Eddy, he can't control himself!" Eddy: attempting to pin the blame on Edd "You're the one who dressed him up!" ---- *'Rolf': leaping onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know, man. So get off me!" Nazz: over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy's bed in a hushed voice "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't going to save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake themselves off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can while holding a can opener "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the-?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" the tissue box and puts it on his head Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No, no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': for Jimmy "Jimmy!" Kevin: "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: about "Fluffy" "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who's Fluffy?" ---- *'Kevin': "Where are you, Fluffy?" Nazz: "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or is Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "Man, what's he doing? Making a mirror? What's with you?" Ed: in the background after his vision starts slowly turning red "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAHH!" attacks a defenseless Eddy and bursts through the garage door ---- *'Eddy': to open a window "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd to the side Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?!" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids "Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Edzilla is actually Ed "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." Jonny: "Right on! [To Plank] Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Edd': "My apologies, Nazz! He's just being the best monster he can--" [Eddy comes out of the ground] Eddy: "Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine." faints Trivia *'Goofs': **The Strength Testing booth changes position between shots when Edd is unimpressed at seeing Eddy fail to demonstrate the Whak-an-Ed booth. **When Eddy tells Edd about Ed attacking him, he has both his shoes on, but when Edd tells Eddy that Ed is prone to overstimulation, Eddy's right shoe is gone. **The swingset that Ed crumples into the shape of a chicken is initially facing right, but in the next shot it faces left. **Ed is only shown to have taken Jonny, but he somehow had Plank on the wall as well. It is possible that Ed took Plank after Nazz dropped him. **When Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf went to Kevin's house, his door was shown opening outward, but when Edzilla took Kevin, the door opened inward. **When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is shown stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again. **When Edd, Eddy, Nazz, and Rolf go into the treehouse, they shut the door. However, when the camera shows Ed, the treehouse door is open. There wasn't enough time between shots for anyone to open the door. **After Ed breaks down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed and then takes Nazz with him. However, Rolf suddenly appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs right before Nazz is placed on the wall. *Edzilla later appears in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a playable character in the first bonus level. However, his appearance is slightly different in the game. *Club Ed makes its second appearance in the series. Its first appearance was in "Virt-Ed-Go". **This episode also marks the clubhouse's final appearance as it is destroyed by Ed during his monstrous rampage. *Edzilla's costume somewhat resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. **Likewise this episode is an obvious parody of the Alien franchise, most noticeably when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd also mentioned that Ed was probably reenacting something from a movie he saw. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin (as Eddy points out when they put on his mask). *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *This is the first time Nazz kisses one of the Eds (in this case Edd). She later ends up kissing Eddy in the movie. *Notice that when Edd and Eddy look at the playground, the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. *Arcade booths at the second Ed Land, or Ed Way: *#Ring Toss *#R U Tall? *#Whak An Ed *#A Strength Tester *Whak An Ed (spelled Whack an Ed) is the name of an Ed, Edd n Eddy fan site. *The strength levels on the strength tester tower read the following, from strongest to weakest: **Stud **So So **Sissy **Weak **Go Home *When Edd and Eddy are hiding underneath Eddy's bed, the magazines next to them say "Chix" and "Jiggy Jiggy" on the title, meaning that they are likely similar to the magazines from "The Luck of the Ed". This means that the Eds did end up finding the magazines. *At the very end of the episode, when the scene cuts from beneath Eddy's bed to a more aerial view, on Eddy's bedside table we can see the glass of milk and spoon from "Momma's Little Ed". *The Supply Stash Under Eddy's Bed Consists Of: **9 Boxes of Chunky Puffs **18 Cans of Food **5 Bottles of Soda **Sausage Links **5 Bags of Chips **Tissues **Various Magazines **Can Opener Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-11h38m18s73.png|The carnival scam. Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-11h38m35s55.png|Eddy pretending to be a hot woman in a bikini. Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-11h40m07s207.png|One of the stand up scenes in the scam. Vdf.jpg|Edzilla looking at Eddy. Picture 1.png|Edd finds his garage destroyed. Cross-Eyed Double D.jpg|Cross-eyed Double D. Chicken shape.png|The Chicken Swingset. Cement mixer as a hideout.png|Edd and Eddy hiding in the cement mixer. Edzilla.png|Edzilla attracted by the chicken Nazz kissing Edd.png|Nazz kissing Edd's cheek. Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-10h42m00s170.png|The Kids stuck on the wall, covered in chewed-up Chunky Puffs. 93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. Edsfreakout.PNG|Can Opener Man to the rescue! Video See also *Edzilla *Ed Way *Wall of Chunky Puffs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3